Kiss Me Again: Karaoke Style!
by chocolechoco
Summary: Tomoyo gets fed up with Syaoran for not asking her adorable Sakura to be his girlfriend ... yet. So she helps him out by persuading him to sing a karaoke duet with her? Oneshot. New author on the block, yo!


**Kiss Me Again**

**Disclaimer: **All characters and affiliates involved in this story belong to the wonderful people of CLAMP. And the song mentioned in this story "Kiss Me Again" also does not belong to me but to the wonderful band named We Are The In Crowd. (please see Author's Note below!)

"Wait … you want me to WHAT?"

"I want you to perform _this _song with her at the karaoke place tonight!"

"Wait one second. First, I, _the _Li Syaoran, don't sing-"

"OH, HO HO HO! Oh, but YOU DO! Eriol has told me numerous times of you, _the_ Li Syaoran, singing in the shower-"

"HE DID WHAT-"

"-And he told me it wasn't that bad!"

"Not only did my stupid cousin called me out for my singing, but he said that it was just a half-assed performance-"

"Now, now, _you_ just implied that he said that. Anyway, I thought this was the perfect-"

"Dai-dou-ji. Would you stop interrupting me every single-"

"… Interrupting you of what?"

"OF ME TALKING?"

"Alright, alright, grumpy. What is it that you don't understand about all of this?"

"Um. EVERYTHING?"

"What's there NOT to understand? I simply want you to sing with my dear Sakura-chan, even who both you and I know fully well that you are completely, absolutely, head over heels in lo-"

A hand quickly, firmly clasped around Daidouji Tomoyo's mouth, Li Syaoran's face turning beet red in the process. They were both hiding behind a tree in courtyard of their school- it was lunchtime at Seiju High, and their other friends did not suspect anything when Tomoyo frantically stood up from their blanket laid out on the lawn for their lunch, blabbering something about having to run an errand for their homeroom teacher and dragging Syaoran along because he "assigned it to the both of them." Their friends just nodded in understanding and continued to eat their lunches and socialize amongst each other.

Although, there was a certain pair of green eyes watching them walk away, which Tomoyo, being the observant one of the bunch, caught onto when she turned her head back towards the group. The auburn-haired girl then bashfully turned her head in the opposite direction, making Tomoyo mischievously chuckle under breath. She was _so _going to make a mental note of that moment later.

To interrogate her best friend about, of course.

When Tomoyo finally found a place where she and Syaoran can talk privately, she had set him down on the grass and immediately started to explain the request that she wanted to bestow upon him: to sing along with Kinomoto Sakura, the aforementioned brown-haired girl, at their usual social gathering that they had every Friday night- at Tomoeda Party Karaoke.

However, Syaoran was getting quite confused and impatient with the violet-haired girl, due to the fact that as soon as she mentioned the name of his longtime crush, his rational thinking went out of the window in a snap, only to be replaced with the thoughts of a cheerful, bubbly girl. Then he snapped back into reality when she mentioned the word "singing".

"Daidouji, what makes you think that this whole singing thing," the boy said through gritted teeth as he let his hand go from Tomoyo's _big_ mouth, "Would be a good idea to do?"

She merely made a pout towards him in response. Sure, this guy is unmistakably attractive. With a set jawline, messy chocolate-colored hair, _very_ well-toned body, and piercing eyes the color of burnt amber, he's an A+ hottie in her book. Also, he is an academically successful student, being one of the smartest kids in her class, and is the sole heir a the famously known corporation. The guy's basically the "perfect package," as noted by many girls in Seiju High.

Of course, Tomoyo personally thinks that he has nothing on Hiiragizawa Eriol, who is just as smart, handsome, and bound to be successful as his cousin was …

What? She had to stick up for her boyfriend.

But he _is _Sakura's crush. She didn't know what she saw in him though, other than the looks. But Sakura's her cousin and best friend- she'll do anything for the girl! Even if it means negotiating with one of the most stubborn people she has met on the planet.

"Oh my, Li-kun, I don't think you understand the benefits of this plan …" Tomoyo begins to say as she covers her mouth with her hand, letting out her famous eccentric, yet mischievous laugh, making Syaoran narrow his eyes at her even more. "Not only will you be able to directly- yet indirectly- confess your undying love for her, you will also get the most wonderful romantic opportunity of the century- to sweep her off her feet and give her the kiss that I- I mean, you- have been waiting to plant on her! I'll be recording all of this, of course!"

Nothing. Nothing came out of Syaoran's voicebox. His mouth just dropped wide open as Tomoyo squeals in joy, twirling and dancing around him. "Well, that escalated quickly …" he finally muttered under his breath when he regained his composure, wiping the sweat off his brow, "Daidouji, I don't want to freak Sakura out if that ever does happen …"

"Hmm? Or whatever do you mean, dear Li-kun? We both know- in fact, we _all_ know –that you both have the hots for each other," this statement makes Syaoran blush furiously, "and that she has been dying for you to ask her out for a while now. So why not make it up to her with a kiss?"

"I'm not _that_ much of a romantic, Daidouji."

"Which is _why_ I'm willing to help you out, you poor soulless individual …" Daidouji quietly says under her breath, her eyes turning away from him. Her poor Sakura, she deserves the guy who's willing to shower her with roses and unicorns and rainbows- She just _had_ to pick this guy to like though.

"Excuse me …?"

"Anyway! You have heard this song before. It's one of Sakura's favorite American songs, and she knows the meaning of the lyrics, so it shouldn't be a problem getting through her dense head that you love her!"

True. Syaoran does love Sakura, really, from the bottom of his heart (if he does have one, as noted by Tomoyo). Knowing each other since childhood, the two have been rivals with everything- sports, schools, dessert contests, they competed with anything and everything in their lives. However, over the course of puberty, bursts of teenage hormones, and destiny, the two developed feelings for each other. But one of them is too afraid to confirm the reciprocating feelings of the other, and it is quite obvious who that person is.

So, the truth is, he's been trying to find a way to ask her out for a great while now. But every attempt has failed due to the fact that Sakura does not understand the concept of "flirting," or "liking someone back and doing something about it." Period. Which does frustrate Syaoran to skyrocketing levels.

But he still loves her- that's all that matters!

"Guess I have no choice …" Syaoran sighed, sounding defeated. Yet a smirk appeared across his facial features, knowing that there is some hope being shed upon his odd romance situation.

"Oh … You don't. I already told Sakura about it. And everybody else. But she nor the others suspect anything otherwise." Tomoyo manages to say all of this with a pleasant smile and with a sweet, silky tone, despite the raging faces Syaoran was making at her. Oh. And the hand gestures of wanting to strangle her.

But alas, today shall not be the day to strangle Tomoyo Daidouji, as he had wished to have done so many times in the past for teasing him about Sakura. For one thing, Sakura would kill him for even constructing that thought in his mind. Secondly, she had given him the opportunity to finally ask the girl of his dreams to go out with him.

If it was to succeed, of course. Syaoran mentally crossed his fingers in rather blind hope.

* * *

So, school ended, afternoon rolled by, and it was finally 8 o'clock when Syaoran, Sakura, and their other companions gathered together at the entrance of Tomoeda Party Karaoke, where an obnoxiously neon sign looming over them. As the little social group entered through the doors of this popular hangout spot, ironically in pairs- the fabricated story-teller Yamazaki Takashi with his high-strung yet sweet girlfriend Mihara Chiharu, best buddies Sasaki Rika and Yanagisawa Naoko, the ever-so-always mischievous Daidouji Tomoyo and long-time boyfriend Hiirigazawa Eriol …

Then there was the awkward pair coming in last. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. Who refused to look at each other.

Because of their shyness. Because they liked each other and they know it but they refuse to admit it to one another. Because they know that they are going to perform a duet together. Because Syaoran knows that he was finally going to ask Sakura out. Because this was going to be one of the best nights of his life or the worst one. He was just hoping it won't be the latter.

They go into their usual karaoke room, already prepared with their favorite snacks and drinks since they have already come here often, and settle down into their usual spots, already going through the catalog of songs to choose from.

However, tonight was going to be different. _Very different_.

"Everyone~! I would like to request the first song to sing!" Tomoyo declares with a raised hand, waving it frivolously.

"What do you want to sing, Tomoyo-san?" Naoko asks as Rika passes the song catalog around the room to Tomoyo.

"Actually, I'm going to request a duet …" Everyone definitely noticed that little twinkle in those amethyst eyes, especially Syaoran and Sakura. They were both slowly sinking into their chairs.

"Tomoyo, my dear, you know what happened the _last_ time we attempted to sing together …" Eriol remarks as he adjusted his glasses to scope out the many snack bowls on the table, "You chose a song from that opera movie, and that ended horribly … For my voice and for everybody's ears."

"Oh, silly willy, of course I wasn't talking about us!" she replied back, kissing him on the cheek. Takashi and Chiharu looked at each other from there.

"Do you mean us then?" Squeaks from the chairs are heard.

"Nope!"

"Ehhhh? Do you mean us then?" Rika and Naoko perch in. More squeaks occur.

But Tomoyo merely shook her head, then with her index finger pointed at the two people who didn't appear to be on the chairs anymore …

But rather under the table.

"Sakura-chan~ Li-kun~" She calls out with a shrilly voice, dragging the both of them from under the table by the arms. "I haven't heard Sakura-chan sing in a while, and I would _love_ to know how Li-kun sings."

Of course, everyone else nodded in agreement, the girls giggling amongst each other while Takashi grins at the idea of picking on Li for his singing afterwards. Eriol, on the other hand, already knowing about the plan that his lovely girlfriend has devised, just smiles on as he quietly watches his dear cousin blush in amusement.

The nervous pair stood between the television screen and their captivated audience, eagerly excited on how this duet will turn out, most of them not knowing the true motive behind this performance.

As the lights went off, leaving only the disco ball and the television screen being the only source of light in the room, Sakura turns her head towards Syaoran, who was glaring at the microphone with the keypad to select the correct song as told to him by Tomoyo.

She catches one of the lights reflecting off his amber eyes, sparkling like a number of firecrackers setting off, and she continues to stare unknowingly. After concentrating for a moment, he then notices her and looks back reluctantly, causing her to turn her head away quickly and fumble with the hem of her blouse.

Sakura was excited yet nervous about singing alongside her crush. Then again, she has always felt that way whenever they were together- sitting beside each other during class or lunch, the both of them deciding to ditch their friends once in a while and take a quiet walk around Penguin Park, to sneak out sometimes with Syaoran to the rooftop of her house and stargaze while having the deepest conversations amongst each other … She has always longed for their relationship to be more than just the best of friends.

Her thoughts were then derailed when she heard the introduction of the song, the sound of the guitar emanating from the speakers around them. Takashi and Eriol both smirked at each other while the rest of the girls grin, all of them now realizing what was going to go down in their little party room. Tomoyo crossed her legs and prompt her elbow on her knee while resting her chin on top of her hand. Everything will now fall into place, she thought to herself, as she saw Sakura's wide-eyed smile towards Syaoran, who smiled back warmly, staring at each other as Syaoran picked the microphone up to his lips.

_****_(first verse)*

Fully knowing the song by now, Syaoran air-guitared the part of the song where it picks up the beat, watching Sakura intently with bright eyes as she stares back and begins to sing her part, neither of them remembering that their friends were watching them excitedly in the background.

****(first half of second verse)*

As Sakura sings, she steps closer and closer towards Syaoran, who continues to lock his eyes with hers. He then grabs her free hand and twirls her, making her land in his arms as their voices join together to sing the upcoming lines and chorus.

****(last half of second verse)*

(first half of chorus)***  
**

Tomoyo squeals in utter glee as she watches the two circle around the front of the room, obviously having a blast yet knowing that her best friend is slowly realizing the purpose of singing this song with him. Suddenly, she latches on to Eriol and ceases to breathe as she watches Syaoran, with his free hand, grab Sakura's own and lands it against his chest, to emphasize the upcoming lyrics.

(last half of chorus)*

It was a _such_ a close call, because the pair were closing the short distance between them until Sakura reluctantly steps back and turns away in embarrassment, barely singing the last part of the chorus in audible voice. But Syaoran refused to give up on this now, and picks up the next verse with ease as he skips towards Sakura and makes her turn back around to face him.

(first verse)*

It was then when Sakura knew what Syaoran was trying to convey to her. She realized it in the way he was motioning for her to get closer, the way that he was intensely looking at her through those piercing amber eyes, the way his voice became somewhat hoarse singing the last bit of the verse … It all clicked.

(first half of second verse)*

The emerald-eyed girl literally couldn't stop smiling as she skipped and twirled around him, for she wasn't afraid anymore. After all, she finally knew that her feelings have been reciprocated.  
_  
_(second half of second verse)*

As they again join in the last part of the verse together, they stepped away each other in confidence and excitement, locking eyes with one another as they were singing the chorus. It was then Sakura noticed that Syaoran was blushing furiously yet revealed one of the biggest smirks that she would ever witness upon his face. Then again, she was red in the face too, and she full-heartedly giggled in response.

(first two-thirds of chorus)*

Tomoyo was at the point where she couldn't take in all the lovey-dovey moments that was happening right in front of her, having to hold onto a tired-looking Eriol while she was bouncing up and down her chair. He was rolling his eyes and desperately tried to get help from Takashi; unfortunately, he was also caught up in his girlfriend's excitement, Chiharu clinging to him with one hand while clasping Rika's hand with the other. Apparently, Naoko was too busy grabbing a notepad and a pencil and furiously writing on it, wanting to record the most romantic scene she has ever witnessed.  
_  
_(last third of chorus)*

(first half of bridge)*

Up until now, Sakura and Syaoran were just facing each other, singing their hearts out as each of their parts came in. But as they were both singing the bridge, they stepped closer and closer to one another until the two were literally were inches away from each other's faces …  
_  
_(last half of bridge)*

"Sakura …" Syaoran mouths through panted breath as the song reached a short intermission. The next three words that he said were not even audible, with the loud music and their friends animatedly cheering in the background. Thankfully, Sakura knew what he had said, and right before the song came back to the final chorus, came up on her tip-toes and planted a surprise one on Syaoran's lips …

And that was when Tomoyo fainted. Definitely expected the other way around ...

(rest of song)*

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello, ye lovely people! It is now 3 AM, which means that I wrote this story within 4 hours, which also means that I am the most awful college student for not writing a health paper and studying for three very important exams.

Oh wells. Here I am. Here it is. And constructive criticism is much appreciated. I am a newbie author, after all!**  
**

This songfic (sort of, kind of?) came to me once upon a dream, but it was until now (when the song popped into my iPod shuffle) that I decided to go gung-ho and write the story.

So please **Read and**** Review!**Thank you so much! (:

- chocolechoco

[EDIT]: Okay. So haven't been on this website in so long (9+ years despite making an account not too long ago either), I forgot about the memo that we are not allowed to copy/paste song lyrics. So I got scolded. Which I deserved. (TT_TT) So I hope this little edit can give you an idea of what was going on! Sorry about that, guys!

And special thanks to these people for being so wonderful and kind for my first reviews! SakuSyaoLvr, James Birdsong, Lady Aoi-chan, lina

YOU GUYS ARE ALL WINNERS IN MY BOOK. *confetti*


End file.
